


(Un)Willing Captive by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi has been abducted by a Sith. Is he strong enough to</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Willing Captive by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) (Un)Willing Captive  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
## (Un)Willing Captive

### by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan ( [falconkenobi@aol.com](mailto:falconkenobi@aol.com) )

       

  


Author web page: <http://www.aemslash.co.uk>   Every Generation Has A Legend

Fandom: Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace

Categories: Obi-Wan/Xanatos, BDSM, PWP, AU, non-con

Rating: NC-17

Warning: BDSM slash ahead folks. That's Bondage/Discipline/Sado-Masochism.In this case \- kinky sex. And it's pretty much nonconsensual kinky sex between two guys. Consider thineselves warned!

Archive: You want it, you got it!

Spoilers: Nope 

Thanks to: You, for reading this. Rushlight, as ever, for the beta.

Disclaimer: The Star Wars world and all of it's inhabitants are the property of Mr. George Lucas. This story is being written for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made.

Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi has been abducted by a Sith. Is he strong enough to survive, or is he fighting a losing battle against both the Dark Lord's tricks and his own hormones?

  


       

  


"Going somewhere, Jedi?" Xanatos hissed as he pushed Obi-Wan back against the wall, holding him there with a hand to either side of his head.

Obi-Wan brought his arms up and shoved Xanatos on the chest, pushing him backwards. Not expecting an attack, Xanatos stumbled back, but Obi-Wan didn't move; he knew the door was locked.

Instead he changed his position, raising his fists to protect himself, shifting his body into a stable defensive stance, his centre of gravity low. 

Slowly straightening up, Xanatos eyed Obi-Wan and his stance. His eyes narrowing, he brushed a strand of hair out of his eye and starting laughing, a long slow drawn-out laugh, mocking the younger man.

Obi-Wan tensed further, the muscles in his jaw twitching, as he tried to gauge his opponent. He shifted slightly and calmed his breathing and heart-rate down, his body relaxed yet poised.

"Yesss. That's right, Jedi. Feel your anger, your hate. Let it run through you; feel its power!"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and evenly met the other man's eyes. "You know I won't turn," he calmly told Xanatos.

Still laughing, Xanatos walked slowly towards Obi-Wan, his ice-blue eyes glinting. "Are you so sure about that?"

Obi-Wan relaxed slightly, arms loosening. "Yes. I am a Jedi. I serve the light."

Xanatos kept walking forwards. "Is that so?" he breathed into the padawan's face. He pushed Obi-Wan flat up against the wall, keeping him there with his body weight. Placing one hand on either side of his head, Xanatos leaned in, his mouth meeting Obi-Wan's, tongue forcing its way into the younger man's mouth. He ground his hips into Obi-Wan's, pushing his growing erection against the younger man's thigh.

After the shock had worn off, Obi-Wan gathered his wits about him, and pushed Xanatos away again. Breathing heavily, he stood against the wall, just watching the Sith, his skin crawling with revulsion. He unconsciously scratched his arm, trying to control his rapid breathing. A wave of arousal washed over Obi-Wan as Xanatos took a step towards him. Unable as he was to access the Force, he couldn't damp it down, and knew by the steel glint in Xanatos' eye that he'd felt it, too.

Xanatos simply smiled at the Jedi, and ran his hands down Obi-Wan's braid, curling it around his hand as he drew a fist, pulling Obi-Wan close again. Keeping the pressure taut on the braid, he snaked one hand around Obi-Wan, grabbing a handful of ass, hauling him closer. Spreading his legs, Xanatos plastered his body against the other man's, pushing his now painfully hard erection against Obi-Wan's lower belly. Trailing kisses down the side of his face, Xanatos sucked on the lobe of one of his ears. "See what you do to me? Feel how hot I am for you. Tell me what you want." Leaving the ear, Xanatos' mouth moved down to Obi-Wan's neck, licking, sucking biting on the sensitive pulse point. 

Whimpering, Obi-Wan tried to pull away, but Xanatos' grip on his braid was too tight, and he could feel his hair ripping at the scalp. The Force hummed around them as Xanatos used it to keep Obi-Wan immobile between the wall and his body. Obi-Wan fought against it but Xanatos was still stopping him from using the energy; it was like he was in some sort of Force-bubble - able to feel, but not use it. 

"What do you want?" Xanatos asked again before his mouth covered Obi-Wan's. Kissing him hard, Xanatos could feel Obi-Wan's chest heaving as he struggled to pull in oxygen. Feeling pleased with himself, Xanatos started maneuvering Obi-Wan around without breaking the kiss. 

Pushing Obi-Wan back with a wave of the Force, Xanatos held him spread over the table, keeping him flat on his back while he bound his wrists and ankles to the table legs. "Don't be shy, Obi-Wan. Just tell me what you want," he prompted, while cutting away Obi-Wan's robes with his vibro-blade. Obi-Wan tensed his muscles, testing the ropes holding him down.

"Leave me alone." Obi-Wan refused to raise his voice, did not want to give Xanatos the satisfaction of seeing his emotions any clearer than he already could.

"Is that what you want? What you truly want?" Xanatos stood as he spoke, eyes raking over Obi-Wan's bound and naked form. Obi-Wan squirmed uncomfortably as a brilliant red tint colored his cheeks under the close scrutiny. He moaned and tugged futilely at his bonds as he felt his cock starting to stir. "Do you really want me to stop?" Xanatos asked again, warm breath ghosting across the shell of Obi-Wan's ear. Obi-Wan shivered. 

"Yes," he choked out, fiercely ashamed of his body's betrayal. 

Xanatos inclined his head in a slight bow. "Very well then." Reaching into the cupboard next to the table, Xanatos pulled out a slim silver collar that he slipped around Obi-Wan's neck. He very carefully watched Obi-Wan's expression flicker from confusion to anger to pure panic as his awareness of the Force was ripped from him by the Force collar. He'd previously held the padawan in a Force bubble - letting the boy feel but not access the energy, but now he was completely cut off. Obi-Wan stiffened on the table, shaking his head in denial. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the ball gag Xanatos fastened around his head. 

Working his jaw, Obi-Wan tried to push the invading ball out with his tongue, mewling as the hard rubber didn't yield. He started struggling in earnest, trying to escape from the ropes holding him down on the table, pulling each limb separately, but he was going nowhere. All he succeeded in doing was breaking the skin on his wrists and his ankles, blood seeping through the rope burns. 

Bending over Obi-Wan, Xanatos kissed him around the gag, tongue running over his lips. Xanatos ran his hand down the bound man's face, before securely wrapping a blindfold around his head, blocking his sight.

Smiling to himself, Xanatos stood and walked across to the door, opening it, then slamming it shut again. Silently, he turned on the spot and leaned against the wall, watching the Jedi struggle. Obi-Wan thrashed his head from side to side, rubbing against the table, trying to pull the blindfold from his eyes, even as he continued trying to expel the gag from his mouth. He pulled once more against the ropes holding him down on the table, moving as much as he could, but the bonds did not yield. He slumped back down, nostrils flaring as he tried to drag in as much oxygen as possible through his nose, chest heaving with the effort. 

Xanatos strode across the room and slowly slid open the drawer, pulling out the nipple clamps very carefully, so as not to make any noise. He leant over Obi-Wan, certain his heavy breathing would notify the Jedi of his presence, but if Obi-Wan did know he was there he didn't react. Frowning in concentration, Xanatos squeezed open each of the clamps, tightening both over Obi-Wan's nipples at the same time. 

Obi-Wan howled and arched up, his back coming clean off the table as the teeth of the clamps dug into the tender flesh of his nipples. He gasped in air around the gag, panting and moaning, trying to adjust to the twin fires on his chest. His hands twisted around the ropes, grabbing them in fists, pulling uselessly on them, as his legs scissored as much as they could.

Xanatos chuckled, running his hands over Obi-Wan's chest, fingers playing over his ribcage. Obi-Wan froze at the sound and feel of the man bending over him, the pain and struggle momentarily forgotten as he waited to see what Xanatos was going to do.

Pulling the blindfold off Obi-Wan's eyes, Xanatos perched on the edge of the table, still running his fingers over the bound man's chest and ribcage. "You know, Obi-Wan." The tone of Xanatos' voice was almost conversational. "Anyone would think you were enjoying this." 

Narrowing his eyes, Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Don't lie; you're only fooling yourself. If you'd only admit that you're getting off on this, it would make things so much easier for you. Anyone can tell how aroused you are. It's very obvious." Xanatos leaned over, and ran his tongue around Obi-Wan's belly button and up his stomach, pulling on one of his clamped nipples with his teeth. Feeling his body tense, Obi-Wan forced himself to relax, willing himself not to respond, but he could feel his already erect cock hardening even more. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to think of anything other than Xanatos' mouth. 

But it didn't work. In his mind's eye he could still see Xanatos. The pale skin, the prominent and ugly scar on the cheek, the floppy black hair falling boyishly into his eyes. Blue eyes sparkling with humor as his pouty lips slid over his erection. Obi-Wan groaned silently; now was really not a good time for his adolescent hormones and teenage crush on Xanatos to kick in. Xanatos spoke again, throwing Obi-Wan from his thoughts. 

"You can't hide it, Kenobi. You might as well give in to your feelings. Your body has already betrayed you. Look how responsive you are to my touch." Xanatos ran his hands lightly over the skin of Obi-Wan's belly, the muscles rippling beneath his fingers. Obi-Wan moaned in denial, tensing his muscles, but unable to stop the reaction. "Your body is sheened in sweat, and I don't think it's all from your struggles, is it?" Xanatos continued, smirking as Obi-Wan squirmed on the table. "Your chest is heaving, like some cheap whore in the midst of passion." He smiled as an idea formed in his mind. "I can make you gasp, make you breathless," he whispered, leaning close. "I can make you beg, make you need me," Xanatos' voice dropped even further, making Obi-Wan strain to hear the words. 

He tried dragging air in through his mouth, but the gag blocked it. Feeling panic coursing through him, he started writhing on the table, trying to dislodge Xanatos. But to no avail. His body stiffened and as the need for air became desperate, black spots started dancing before his eyes. Just as it felt like his lungs were about to explode, Xanatos released him and he sagged back down on the table, sucking in lungfuls of air through his nose. He could feel tears filling his eyes, and tried to brush them away, sobbing when the ropes around his wrists prevented him from moving his hands. Tears of humiliation streamed unchecked down his face, causing Xanatos to laugh. He leaned over and licked the tears off the padawan's cheeks.

"Did you like that? Do you want to do it again?" Xanatos asked, his fingers running over the gag and up, resting lightly on the tip of Obi-Wan's nose. Obi-Wan shook his head, grunting through his gag. Gently squeezing Obi-Wan's nose, Xanatos asked him if he was sure. Unable to nod his head, there was nothing Obi-Wan could do as Xanatos pinched his nostrils together again. 

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan thrashed against his restraints, body tensing completely in anticipation, but Xanatos let up immediately. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I don't want to hurt you. If I did, you'd already be dead!" Not letting the words sink in, Xanatos instead turned his attention to Obi-Wan's now flagging erection. 

"This will not do, not at all." Xanatos murmured as he bent down, tongue flickering out to sweep along the length of Obi-Wan's shaft, tasting the salty sweetness pooled at its tip. One finger followed his tongue's path, sharp nail dragging along the sensitive skin. Obi-Wan moaned and tried to pull away, but there was nowhere he could go. He couldn't even pull back against the table. A low moan forced itself out of his mouth before he could stop it, his hips jerking up at Xanatos' touch. 

Xanatos smiled as he felt Obi-Wan harden under his touch. He slid his hands down, rolling Obi-Wan's balls, his breath ghosting over the young Jedi's erection. Xanatos' smile grew as he watched the clear liquid pooling at the tip, his tongue flickering out to taste it. Another choked moan from around the gag, Obi-Wan's muscles twitching with the effort of staying still.

Standing up slightly, Xanatos sent out a tendril of the Force, whipping the blindfold off Obi-Wan's eyes. He waited as Obi-Wan blinked, adjusting to the light and looking around. Their eyes met and Xanatos did not break eye contact as he bent over again, swallowing Obi-Wan's cock whole. With a loud moan, Obi-Wan arched up as far as possible, hips pumping slightly though Xanatos couldn't tell if he was trying to increase pressure or pull away. Shifting his weight, Xanatos held Obi-Wan down, stopping himself from choking. One hand wrapped around the base of the steel erection, the other sliding down to play with Obi-Wan's balls before rubbing around his body's opening. 

Obi-Wan cried out, the words muffled by the gag, reflexively tightening his muscles. Running his finger around the hole in soft circles, Xanatos soothed the muscles, patiently waiting until they relaxed. Increasing the suction on Obi-Wan's cock, Xanatos pushed his finger in all the way, gasping as the muscles spasmed around the digit. 

His climax took him by surprise, a shudder wracking him from head to toe as he came, spraying his come over Obi-Wan. He took an involuntary step back, Obi-Wan's cock slipping slightly out of his mouth as he did, his finger pulling out of Obi-Wan's ass. Shaking himself, Xanatos turned his attentions back to worshipping Obi-Wan's manhood, tongue bathing the angry organ, his teeth grazing the skin. He rolled the sensitive balls in his free hand, rubbing them together, squeezing them. He wormed his finger back into Obi-Wan, sliding a second in with it, setting a fast pumping rhythm in and out, brushing against Obi-Wan's prostate, making the Jedi see stars Despite the way in which he was roped down, Obi-Wan still managed to arch off the table, his entire body stiffening as he rapidly approached orgasm, his protests reduced to pants and whimpers. 

Feeling how close Obi-Wan was to climax, Xanatos pulled away completely, wiping his fingers on his tunic, licking his lips for the last few drops of semen that had leaked out of Obi-Wan's cock. He watched, amused, as Obi-Wan dry humped the air, desperate for release, for some stimulation to tip him over the edge. He was shaking his head, moaning and babbling. The gag obscured most of what he was saying, but Xanatos could tell that he was begging to be allowed orgasm. Running a hand through his own sweaty hair, Xanatos perched on the edge of the table by Obi-Wan's head, watching the padawan eye him warily. He brushed back a lock of Obi-Wan's hair that had stuck to his sweaty forehead, bending down to kiss him in the same place. 

"What's the matter, Obi-Wan? Is there something you want, something you need?" Obi-Wan grunted, still undulating his hips. Xanatos smiled, fingering the chain lying across Obi-Wan's chest. "Do you perhaps need to come, are you desperate for some release? I admit that your cock does look painfully hard." Obi-Wan grunted again, the muffles sounding like please, and begged Xanatos with his eyes. "Allow me to assist you then." Xanatos bent forward, his hair hiding the smirk on his face, as he twisted the chain around his fist, pulling both clamps straight off Obi-Wan's nipples, the teeth dragging along the swollen flesh, hanging agonizingly off the nubs before falling, blood and sensation rushing back to them. 

A scream ripped its way from Obi-Wan's throat, tears welling in his eyes as the twin fires on his chest re-ignited. He moaned, panting around the gag, nostrils flaring. Xanatos flicked one painful nipple with his fingernail and Obi-Wan almost arched off the table again, desperately flexing his arms, trying to pull away from the table to cover himself, to protect himself. He could feel the tears in his eyes and blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry in front of Xanatos again.

Xanatos tutted. "Oh dear, that doesn't seem to have worked at all, does it?" He sighed and stood up, circling the table, before coming to a stand at the foot, looking up at Obi-Wan. "I must confess, Jedi, that I have grown bored and will be bidding you farewell." Obi-Wan cried out, shaking his head, eyes following Xanatos as he reached into the drawers pulling out a silver, bullet-shaped... thing. Obi-Wan frowned, not recognizing what it was. "You don't recognize this, do you? It's a dildo, Obi-Wan. Let me show you what it can do; I think you'll be impressed." 

Crouching down, Xanatos carefully lined the dildo up with Obi-Wan's ass before slamming it in. Not letting Obi-Wan adjust to the new feeling of being filled by the cold, hard, unforgiving metal, Xanatos flicked a switch on the bottom of the dildo, and laughed as it started to vibrate. He stood watching Obi-Wan's expression flicker from pain to confusion to undisguised lust as he realized what was happening. "Sweet dreams," Xanatos called out as he switched off the light, leaving them in darkness. He strode across the room, opening the door, a slither of light shining through. "Oh, and before I forget..." He trailed off, looking over his shoulder. He reached out with the Force, whipping the collar off Obi-Wan and smashing it to the floor. 

"Enjoy yourself," he added, before stepping out, shutting the door behind him, but not locking it.

~el fin~

  


       

  



End file.
